Passion: Best Served with Lust and Jealousy
by TruthSS
Summary: It is Convention night and Fitz is perplexed by Olivia's behavior. One-Shot.


Fitz was bored. He was stuck in his hotel room, lying on his bed, sulking once again. This was supposed to be the greatest night of his political career yet he was spending it alone. A few hours ago, The Republican Presidential Convention had wrapped up. He had given his acceptance speech before a crowd of about 30,000 in Hersheypark Stadium. There had been the waving, the confetti falling, and most annoying of all, playing it up with Mellie for the cameras.

Luckily, Mellie had decided to take another room so he did not have to deal with her. The kids had been flown back home as soon as the convention was over, due to their busy schedules. But what was really getting him down was his Livy.

_I should just apologize…_He thought bitterly as he stared at the ceiling. He and Olivia had gotten in to a fight earlier, right before he had gone on stage.

_ Babe, I have the room to myself tonight. You can sleep over._

_ Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how many cameras and press people will be running around._

_ Liv, I need you-_

_ Yeah, I bet. Look, the one night you could spend with your wife, for God sake, and you are trying to get laid? This is such an important night! _

They had gone back and forth for a few minutes in hushed whispers. She accused him of being selfish and only wanting sex. He shot back that she was too uptight. So here he was, alone as his staff partied, celebrating in the bar/lounge area downstairs.

_ You know what? How about you screw yourself, because I won't be doing it tonight! _ She had seethed. But before he knew it, he was being ushered on stage by his Secret Service detail. He had never gotten the opportunity to apologize, seeing that there had been a dinner afterward with party donors and delegates in the hotel's dining room. It had been a stuffy event with old, grey Republicans very much like his parents. The conversation was dull and forced, revolving around things like golfing and summering in the Cape.

He sighed deeply as he propped himself on the headboard. He looked around the droll hotel room. The bland, navy carpeting, the stiff yellow curtains and the cheap wooden furniture, it was just like the hundreds of hotel rooms he had been in this year. He never noticed how depressing they were. But then again, spending countless nights in the throes with Olivia had barred him from noticing.

_You need to have fun. _He thought frustrated. What good was it to be trapped alone in a hotel room while his most loyal aides were partying the night away a mere few floors below? He should be celebrating the momentous occasion like everyone else. He could party with the best of them. He was Fitz "The Bong" Grant during his prep school days. The memories of his younger, longer haired self, strumming his guitar while taking bong hits put a smile on his face.

He had decided: To hell with decorum. He was going to have a good time.

* * *

Fitz stepped out of the elevator and was instantly met with a wave of noise. The Hotel Bar was packed to the brim with staffers, interns and senior campaign aids, drunkenly singing and dancing along to The Beatles' "Twist and Shout", which was blaring from the loud speakers. From the looks of things, Mervin Johnson, his deputy Press Secretary was leading the charge, standing on top of a makeshift stage, singing off key and hyping the crowd up.

It was a hilarious sight to see so many of these straight-laced political animals with beers and their hands, blazers off cutting loose. He squeezed in between the tight crowd and maneuvered his way by the bar. He had opted for jeans and a black V-neck to avoid being spotted so easily. Suits often became the uniform for most political candidate, so much so that people stopped recognizing politicians without them, including him.

_A few beers wouldn't hurt. _He thought humored as he saw Cyrus and a bespectacled reporter in deep conversation as he approached the bar.

"Hey buddy!" Fitz yelled above the noise, greeting his campaign manager.

"Hey! Everyone, President is in the room!" Cyrus yelled, his round electric blue eyes blood shot from lack of sleep and way too much beer.

The room cheered loudly, whooping and yelling to greet his arrival.

"I would like you to meet James." Cyrus slurred heavily, wrapping his arm around the reporter.

Fitz leaned on the bar as he nodded his head in acknowledgement as James waved a friendly hand.

"Hey, nice meeting you!" Fitz yelled. He had seen him around before. He was pretty sure James worked for the Washington Post. A bit risky for Cyrus to have a reporter around all this ruckus…but then again, seeing how close they were getting and how intimately they were talking, Fitz could deduce that Cyrus would clearly not be sleeping alone tonight.

"So Governor, what are you drinking?" The tattooed bartender asked gruffly.

But before he could answer the question, he felt a hand, a small one slap him on the rear aggressively. He jumped a mile in the air and turned around to see Olivia, glassy eyed standing right behind him.

"He'll have scotch, on the rocks." She slurred seductively at the bartender, as she leaned on the bar top . Fitz's mouth hung open. _What the hell was she trying to pull_. Luckily, the bartender had not seen her, as he had nodded at Olivia and began fixing Fitz's drink. Her hair was wild, her eye make-up smeared and she was barefoot. Her white dress shirt, tucked into a body hugging pencil skirt, had one too many buttons undone. Fitz could see traces of a lacy bra…

"Are...You…Nuts?" Fitz asked annoyed. But Olivia laughed. She was clearly very drunk.

"You, Fitz, need to lighten up." She said a little louder than necessary, speaking as though her tongue was swollen. Fitz could feel his blood boil.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?" He whispered in her ear as angrily, yet as quietly as he could without anyone over hearing him. She threw her head back and guffawed obnoxiously.

"Ha! You little fucker you!" She said slowly, her words overlapping. But before Fitz knew it, she had slinked over to the other side of him and hugged Cyrus from behind. James laughed at them as he took a sip from a glass filled with a clear substance.

"Liv!" Cyrus greeted drunkenly as he turned into her hug. Fitz could not help but roll his eyes a bit. Cyrus and Olivia were the most neurotic tight-ass people he had ever known. The idea that they were so intoxicated that they were randomly hugging people, and in Olivia's case, slapping people on the ass was just plain loony. But as if it could not get any worse, it did when the music changed.

"Whooooo!" Olivia cheered loudly, throwing her arms in the air, as John Mellencamp's "Hurts So Good" blared from the speakers. She was so loud, she had attracted everyone's attention. The crowd began chanting "Liv, Liv, Liv" as Olivia began shimming to the music. And before Fitz knew it, Olivia had crawled on top of the bar and began dancing.

"She's really something, huh!" the bartender said leering at Olivia as he handed Fitz his drink. He was completely in shock. Olivia hardly liked to wear jeans, and now she was thrusting and gyrating on top of the bar like she was Tawny Kitaen in that White Snake Video? Was everyone insane tonight? He looked around to see everyone cheering her on , oblivious to how ridiculous the whole thing was. He was anticipating fun, not Animal House. Or maybe he was just getting old.

As he took a sip of his drink, he looked at the bartender to see him nodding to the beat of the music, wearing an expression of a hungry animal. Fitz could feel waves of anger licking his insides. No one got to look at his Livy like that.

"Liv! What are you doing!" he yelled at her.

But she ignored him, thrusting her hips in perfect sync as her dark waves were whipping fiercely with the music, her skin shinning with sweat. Part of Fitz was enraptured at the sight of her, wild and untamed. But another part felt disrespected. The jealous irrational part that wanted to punch the living daylights out of the bartender for looking at her the way he was looking at her.

"Cyrus! Try and get her off the bar!" Fitz said turning to Cyrus, but he and James were gone. He looked around, but all he could see was the sweaty happy faces of his staffers, cheering on Olivia.

* * *

The party had carried on for hours now. Fitz drunkenly checked his watch. Three o'clock in the morning. He was on his third vodka shot, had two beers and two glasses of scotch. Fun, he was not having. He had spent most of the night at the bar, drinking alone while Olivia had been the life of the party. She had alternated between dancing on top of the bar, to singing karaoke with Mervin, to dirty dancing with what looked to be Billy Chambers.

Fitz felt nauseous, looking at the two of them, wrapped in each other doing some kind of erotic quick step. All he knew was there was too much hip and lower body movement going on for his taste, and Billy's leg had no place between Olivia's legs. And he could not take it anymore. He knew Billy was a really good dancer and had always seemed to be trying to flirt with Livy….

_Enough of this bull._

Before he knew what had overcome him, he strolled across the room and taped Billy on the shoulder.

"Hey, Gov!" he greeted cheerily as they broke a part. Olivia was smiling mischievously, looking Fitz up and down.

"Do you mind if I talk to Olivia?" Fitz said loudly, trying not to appear angry. But it was clearly not working because Olivia burst out laughing. He shot her a furtive look, confusing Billy.

"Umm…sure." Billy said shrugging. "Liv, I'm headed off to bed, but I definitely want to take you up on that offer." And with that, Billy took Olivia's hand and placed a soft kiss on it. Olivia winked at him as he walked toward the elevator and left Fitz boiling with an anger so strong, he could feel his heart beating through his chest.

"What's with you?" Olivia asked snorting. From the looks of things, she had clearly had sobered up significantly. But her whole nonchalant attitude was pissing Fitz off and his temper was close to hitting dangerous territory.

"What the hell was that?" he spat viciously. But Olivia looked around, conscious of the fact that it was a packed room. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the elevator.

"Oh, all of a sudden you care what people think!" He said, practically screaming.

"Will you keep your voice down?" She shot back, as they elevator door dinged open. They walked inside and when the door closed, a tension filled silence wrapped around them. But Olivia cut right through it.

"You are such a hypocrite." She said softly, taunting Fitz. He looked at her to see her leaning against the wall, her eyes teasing him. Everything in him wanted to yell at her, say something hurtful and wipe that smug grin off her face.

"Excuse me?" He spat, closing in on her.

He was so close to her that he could smell her shampoo, the liquor on her breath and that perfume of hers…that sweet perfume.

She looked him up and down, licking her lips.

"You get to be married but I dance with Billy and you get jealous." She said huskily as her small, warm hands travelled up his chest. The anger Fitz was feeling was beginning to couple with an irrational lust. This carnal behavior of hers did very strange things to him.

He grabbed her wrist and pushed them away from his body.

"Is that what tonight was about? Making me jealous by table dancing and practically having sex with Billy on the dance floor?" He asked, his voice getting louder with every word.

She gave him that once over again. As Fitz looked in her eyes, he saw a glimmer…she wanted to rile him up. But he was not having it. The elevator dinged open. It was her floor, but Fitz followed her anyway. He was not through and he did not feel like having her on his floor where there was so much security.

"Governor Grant, get over yourself." She said cackling madly as she turned the corner into her room. She pulled her hotel room key out of her ample cleavage and swiped the room open. She tried to close the door on Fitz but he pushed the door open with force, walked in and slammed the door.

"Oh, so now it's Governor Grant! Tell me Olivia, what offer are you giving Billy? Huh? Or should I leave before he shows up!"

She smiled, unbuttoning her dress shirt and pulling it out of her skirt, revealing navy bra, so lacy, he could see her puckered nipples.

"Jeez…so tense. Billy wanted to teach me how to do the waltz. Seeing that I already know how to batchata, which is what we were doing before you rudely interrupted." Olivia said hoarsely, tossing her shirt on the floor and lying back on the bed seductively.

Fitz walked slowly toward the bed, still glaring at her. She looked beyond sexy. Beyond tempting. It was very difficult to stay mad at her.

"I just don't understand what all of this was about Liv, was this about our arguing?" Fitz was confused. One minute she was upset, the next she was putting on her best "Come Hither" face.

"I want to show you that as much as I love you, Fitz, someday I'm going to get tired of playing second fiddle." She said softly cocking her head to the side. "You are so lucky to _have_ me. And you need to remember that."

Fitz's mind was swirling. This was too much to process in the state he was in. He let out a soft chuckle.

"You're a piece of work" he said coldly. But she continued to smirk at him. She stood up, looking straight into his face and whispered.

"Prove you want me as badly as you said today. Change my mind."

The anger and lust were clashing and they manifested in Fitz laying a bruising kiss on Olivia as he grabbed and pinned her down. They were frenzied and mad with longing, pulling each other's hair and grabbing aggressively at one another.

She pulled at his shirt, ripping it over his head as Fitz sucked on her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into him. As he moaned with pleasure at the feeling of friction between them, Olivia grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, looking into his eyes. She was crazy, intoxicated with lust and the affect her sexual prowess was having on him…

"Come on, Fitz, show me how badly you want it." She said growling. He heeded her demand, ripping off her skirt and her matching navy thong. The sight of her, lying naked before him, drove him mad. He was beyond redemption, beyond sense. He pulled down his pants, revealing his thick hard member and drove it into her tight warmth . She screamed with pleasure as he moved within her.

"Fuck!" He said, relishing the feel of her silky wet walls contracting around him. He firmly grabbed her hips and thundered at the speed of light.

"Mm…yeah…mm.." She moaned loudly. The sight of her mouth hanging open and her head cocked back with desire was too much for him. He was consumed with a need that went beyond reason. He grabbed her legs and placed her ankles on her shoulders, going deeper and faster, driving her insane. Her arms were spread out, clawing the sheets.

He could feel her tightening, he knew just where to hit, how to thrust to get her to the point he needed. And he could not stop. He would not stop until he made her scream.

"Ah. God!" She said, her face screwing up. She screamed as she came loudly, her back arched and her hips bucked. But the sensation proved to be too much for Fitz as he exploded with in her as she came.

"Satisfied?" He asked through gritted teeth as he pulled out of her. He arched his eyebrow as he let her legs fall from his shoulders.

Breathing heavily, she smirked at him and choked out; "You have no idea."


End file.
